Parenthood 101
by DamnItTippens
Summary: Blaine gets a phone call and his whole life changes. He has to figure out how to take care of a toddler who not just has his curls but also totally his DNA.
1. Prologue

There they were. Sitting in the car on their way to change their lives forever and neither of them knew what to say.

The morning had started out so innocent, before Blaine's past decided to blow up right in his face. It all started with one unexpected phone call.

Kurt and Blaine were in the middle of eating breakfast while discussing their plans for the day, which involved a whole lot of watching crappy TV and laughing about sarcastic remarks the two of them made now and then. But as it turns out that wasn't supposed to happen on their shared day off, because just a few moments later Blaine's phone went off.

Kurt watched Blaine carefully the whole time while he listened to someone talking on the phone. He saw the stages Blaine went through throughout the conversation. It started with confusion like Blaine had absolutely no idea why the person called him and looking back at it, it probably was. His confused look turned into pure and utter shock really quickly though. Now it was Kurt's turn to be confused and he didn't try to hide his confusion either, but Blaine didn't seem to care or even notice.

Then Blaine told the caller that he's on his way and hung up. The shock still written all over his face.

"What's going on, Babe?", Kurt asked, "You're worrying me."

Blaine took a deep breath before answering, "That was Child Protective Services. They want me to take in my 2 year old son, I totally didn't know about.", the last part sounded more defensive than everything else.


	2. Communication is key

And that's how they ended up in the car without either of them saying anything. Well, not quite... There was a discussion about how the hell a gay man in his mid-twenties could have a son he didn't know about. Of course, Kurt knew about Blaine's drunken one night stand during their break up but Blaine never told him that his one night stand was female.

"Can we not talk about this now?", Blaine asked, "I have a toddler waiting for me who just lost his Mom in a car accident. Besides, you remember my kiss with Rachel, right? It was kind of like that. Apparently, I get affectionate when I'm drunk. No matter what gender."

Kurt couldn't help but feel really sorry for both the child and Blaine, who still looked really shocked and apparently didn't know how to use condoms or something but that's a matter for another time.

"Alright. Then let's go.", Kurt said and threw Blaine's car keys in his direction and that once again brings us back in the awfully quiet car.

"So... Do you want to talk about what's about to happen? Or do you want to surprise me?", Kurt says.

"I'm not even sure what is about to happen, Kurt.", Blaine answers.

"What did they tell you on the phone then?", Kurt asks.

"Just a woman talking really fast about me having a kid and how that kid's mother apparently got in a car accident. She suggested I come by immediately.", Blaine explained.

"Did she mention how she knows you're the father?", Kurt asks again.

"She mentioned me in her last will. It said I should be allowed custody after her death.", Blaine said, "It also said that I am the biological father, but that can't be confirmed without me taking a DNA test."

"So will you take a DNA test to confirm your paternity?"

"Can you please stop with the questions already? I don't know what to do yet.", Blaine's tone of voice changes from annoyed to completely unsure and overwhelmed, "What do you think about it? It's just not my life I might be screwing up with this, right?", he means it to sound sarcastic but fails miserably.

"Alright. Do you want to hear my opinion on this? First of all, you screwed your life up years ago, you just didn't have to face the consequences yet. Secondly, I need to be honest here Blaine, that kid obviously doesn't deserve to end up in foster care but it is your decision to make. Kids are a huge responsibility alone but a grieving kid? That's huge, Blaine. When I lost my mom I was lucky to have my dad but grieving is a pain in the ass and believe me it's even worse when you don't have a family to count on.", Kurt declares and gets a little teary-eyed at the thought of what would have happened if he would have been in that little boy's situation.

A rush of guilt rushes over Blaine. Of course, he doesn't want that little boy, whose name he by the way still doesn't know or just simply overheard in his state of shock earlier on the phone, to end up in foster care. Even if it's just for a short time before he may be getting adopted because if Blaine learned something from Kurt talking about dealing with the loss of his mom, it's that a grieving child needs stability like air to breathe. To be honest, Blaine isn't sure if he's ready or even able to give a little boy such a stability. Blaine can't just quit his Job though. He loves making music. He loves all of it. It doesn't matter if it's the writing of his own songs or the playing of covers. Of course the work in the arts gives him some kind of flexibility just like Kurt's work in musical theater, but he's not sure how to use it properly.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Kurt looks at Blaine curiously.

"You told me all this stuff about the importance of stability in the life of grieving children because you did recherche on it when you were younger to help your dad out, remember?"

Kurt chuckles lightly,"Yes, of course, I remember. I was there. What's your point?"

"That boy needs stability then, right?", Kurt shrugs his shoulders in an 'I guess' kind of way, "He might be young but he will grieve his mother eventually. Do you think we have that kind of stability to give?"

"That's what you're worried about? Stability? Blaine, we're stable since getting married a few years back. No one expected us to be fine and stable because we were so young but we did it. We both have secure and relatively well-paid jobs, so do me a favor and worry about loving and taking care of a toddler instead of worrying about us being too unstable to handle it. Because believe me, we are stable.", Kurt answered, "I will support you no matter what I hope you know that.", he added helpfully.

"I know.", Blaine smiles gratefully, "I think you have to wait for my final decision though because it's an impossible thing to decide without even seeing the kid first and my nerves are killing me right now, so could we change the topic for a second? I need a distraction."

"I get that you need time. Change of topic, huh?", Kurt starts to smile mischievously,"Do you want to talk about the fact that you do not just sleep with a woman but also apparently do not even use condoms while doing so?"

Blaine's face reddens in embarrassment,"I was drunk, ok? And I don't even remember more than kissing the girl."

"You're lucky that I am the responsible one in our relationship. You'd be lost without me.", Kurt teases.

"Guilty as charged.", Blaine agrees and parks the car in a parking lot. As soon as the motor is turned off Blaine let's out a shaky breath and chuckles lightly, "Who would have thought I will be parking my car to go meet my son one day?"

Kurt ignores Blaine's forced attempt at humor, "You want me to go with you?"

Blaine looks confused now, "Of course I do. This changes your life too, remember?"

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, "Then let's go face the beast, huh?"


	3. Social Workers, a Toddler and Decisions

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson. I got a phonecall saying-", Blaine greets an older looking lady sitting behind a counter and fidgets nervously.

"Deep breaths, dear. You must be here for Jamie.", the Lady answers with a calm tone of voice and seems to register Blaine's hesistation,"Little boy. Mother died in a car accident. Everyone's rooting for his father to come pick him up. I never met the guy but it takes bravery to just come here, you know?"

Kurt smiles gratefully in the woman's direction who does a great job at not just calming Blaine down but also Kurt himself.

"I agree.", Kurt says while smiling sweetly, "I assume, you already figured out what my husband is trying to say, then?"

"The eyes gave him away. They look just like the little boy's who is working with one of our child specialised social worker in the playroom right now.", she says smiling back at Kurt before letting her eyes wander to Blaine who's apparently still in shock, "I'll need an ID though before taking this any further."

That apparently snaps Blaine back into reality because he now grabs for his wallet in an instand and hands the lady his ID.

"Alright then. I'm gonna grab someone to help you out. Just a second.", she says and disappears in another room.

Blaine can't help but get even more nervous. They're rooting for him to take that little boy home, whose name seems to be Jamie, but Blaine still isn't sure about this. How could he be? He hasn't even talked to the boy yet.

"Are you alright?", Kurt asks and squeezes Blaine's shoulder reassuringly.

Blaine doesn't answer right away and takes a deep breath instead, "I will be."

The promised social worker chooses the moment to come out, "Hello. My name is Suzanne Hill and I'm in charge of your case.", she holds her hand out for Blaine to shake. Mrs. Hill looks much younger that the lady Blaine and Kurt met before.

Blaine grabs it, mumbles his name and a few seconds later Kurt gets the same treatment, "Why don't you two follow me into my office and we'll figure out what to do."

Kurt and Blaine do as they're told and follow Mrs. Hill. Her office is quite small with lot's of windows and light yellow wallpaper that make the room inviting. The social worker takes a seat at her desk and gestures to the chairs on the opposite side of her desk, "Take a seat."

Once again Kurt and Blaine do as she says.

"Let's start this conversation with you two confirming some of the recherche I did on you.", she suggests and Kurt and Blaine both nod in approval, "So you're married, correct?"

"Correct.", Kurt agrees and takes a closer look for signs of disapproval but he can't find any.

"Mr. Hummel? Can you do me a favor? Stop looking for homophobia here.", Kurt's eyes widen in suprise, "I know it's a defense mechanism but I can assure you, you won't find anything resembling to homophobia here."

Kurt again just nods. She caught him off guard with that favor, that's for sure.

"Let's move on then, shall we? Just interrupt me if I say something untrue. You're both working in the Arts, but you have steady jobs at the moment though. ", Mrs. Hill states before going on without giving the men time to confirm, "Mr. Anderson, you didn't know about your son?"

Blaine clears his throat before answering, "I did not, no. I had actually no idea. If I had known I'd have handled things differently and of course I'd have supported him and his mother with money or whatev-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm not here to blame you for anything that happened, Mr. Anderson. I'm sure it wasn't your choice, to not see your son growing up.", she assures Blaine.

"That's uhm- That's good and of course true.", Blaine answers a little too eager.

"Like I said on the phone, Jamie's mother died in a car accident. Fortunately Jamie wasn't in the car with her though. He was in daycare at the time. So, the boy is fine.", Blaine let's out a reliefed breath, he didn't know he was holding. "She insisted in her last will on giving you the chance to take him in, in case of her death. The court strongly considers last wishes in their decisions, so we didn't get any troubles there, when suggesting it to the court. If that's really the case and you want to take him in, we should confirm your fatherhood though. Just to be safe that no one can take that boy from you. Do you want to go see him first? That can be helpful for decision making."

Blaine stays silent and looks at Kurt for help.

"Yes, he does.", Kurt says and grabs Blaine's hand to comfort his husband, "Can I see him too?"

Kurt asks hesistating.

"Of course. It's not just Mr. Anderson's life that Jamie would change, right?"

Mrs. Hill stands up and leads Blaine and Kurt outside her office into another room.

Playroom, says the sign hanging at the door they're about to enter.

Blaine literally can't breathe. How did he get here? How could this happen to him? Kurt seems to notice Blaine's freak out and whispers "Everything is gonna be just fine." into his ear before grabbing his hand.

As soon as they've entered the room, their eyes focus on the little creature sitting on the floor next to a woman who is talking to him softly while he keeps playing with toys. Soon after the woman sitting on the floor notices Blaine and Kurt standing in the room with Mrs. Hill already gone.

"Look there are people here for you, Jamie.", she says with a soft but this time louder voice than before.

The curly haired boy looks up immediately and scrunches his nose, while letting his eyes wander over the strange men standing in the room, "Not Mommy.", the boy mumbles and looks disappointed but still a little curious.

Kurt's heart aches for the little boy as he let's his eyes inspect the little boy- Jamie, he reminds himself- further. Jamie has dirty blonde hair and Blaine's eye color as well as light curls.

Blaine just avoids looking at the boy for a few moments after that.

"Can I leave you alone with them for a few minutes?", the social worker asks and gets a nod as an answer. That's apparently what she was hoping to get because she left the room just a little while after.

Kurt begins walking towards the chubby faced boy and Blaine follows shortly after, clinging to Kurt's hand as if he's about to fall.

"Hi, I'm Kurt and this is Blaine. Can we sit with you for a while?", Kurt adresses the boy and smiles at him friendly.

Jamie nods once again and doesn't take his eyes off Kurt for one second while he's making himself comfortable next to Jamie and let's go of Blaine's hand in the process because Jamie's biological father is still not moving towards the floor.

Jamie takes his eyes off Kurt then and looks expectant at Blaine. Suprised by the boy's attention Blaine follows his non verbal orders and takes a seat on the floor without daring to get as near to Jamie as Kurt has.

"You want to know something weird?", Kurt asks Jamie and gets his attention back as well as another nod, "Blaine there", Kurt points at his husband while talking, "is your father. That means he's supposed to be just like your Mommy was. Maybe a bit different though."

Jamie looks confused to Kurt and then to Blaine.

Blaine is shocked by the words that come out of Kurt's mouth as if it was no big deal to tell Jamie that. As if it wouldn't crush the little boy now if Blaine rejects him. As if the decision to take him in was already made. Blaine can't decide if he's mad at Kurt for doing so or to let the warmth in his chest. created by Kurt and Jamies interaction, take over.

"You be?", Jamie asks Kurt now who has his attention once again.

"Uhm... You can call me Kurt, I guess?", Kurt says.

"Urt?", Jamie repeats carefully and looks at Kurt for approval. Kurt is the one to nod this time and can't help but chuckle at Jamie's inability to say the first letter of his name.

Jamie watches Kurt carefully throughout his chuckle and actully smiles at him after before saying, "Silly Urt."

Kurt's eyes are filling with tears since he made the little boy smile for the first time and he can't believe how happy that makes him.

Blaine just watches the two of them carefully, still too scared to mess the little creature up somehow. He can't tell why exactly but as he sees Kurt make the boy smile he can't help but feel pure affection for Kurt or maybe even both of them?

Seeing Kurt as happy as he is right now though that's what leads to his final decision:

They're going to take Jamie home with them as soon as possible.


	4. Berry-ish behaviour and doubts

"Kurt?", Blaine asks, hoping to get his husband's attention for a few seconds before he gets to his feet again. Kurt turns his head a little to look at Blaine curiously, while still sitting on the floor next to Jamie who just turns his attention back to the toys, sprawled all over the carpet, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt hesitates a little, refusing to leave Jamie alone again or at least not yet, "Sure, but can we stay here in the room with him?", Kurt nods in Jamie's direction while getting back to his feet.

Blaine just nods, takes Kurt hand, pulls him a little away from the child and clears his throat before speaking, "I made a decision. Want to hear about it?"

Kurt looks at his husband, his eyes full of worry, "Yes, of course.", he mumbles automatically though and takes a last look at the toddler, who's currently busy with talking to the stuffed animals around him, before telling himself to not getting his hopes up. To be honest Kurt doesn't even understand why he's getting so protective over the little boy. He didn't even know about his existence until this morning and Jamie isn't even his son, so how did this happen?  
"He looks like you, you know?", Kurt tells Blaine absent minded and with a really small voice, "He may not have your hair color but he does have the exact same eyes as you. I saw your childhood photos, Blaine. You looked really similar."

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand affectionately but doesn't react any further to Kurt's words, "I know you like him. I saw it, Kurt. Your eyes lit up every time he looked at you and I have to admit, I'm still really not sure about this but I think you're sure for the both of us."

"Are you trying to tell me, what I think you're trying to tell me?", a hopeful smile spreads over Kurt's face

"I want to take Jamie in.", Blaine confirms and can't help but smile at Kurt's delighted squeal that follows his confirming before Kurt throws himself into Blaine's arms.

Jamie looks up now and lets his curious eyes wander over the two hugging men, fidgets around unhappily before yelling "UP" and forcing Blaine and Kurt apart with his demand.  
Kurt gives Blaine a questioning look, who answers with a slight shake of his head before Kurt makes his way over to the toddler, who now makes unhappy noises while keeping up his fidgeting.

"I'm pretty sure you can stand up alone and even walk but let's say you get a free pass for today.", Kurt explains the toddler who just looks up at him, clearly confused while holding his little chubby hands up to make Kurt pick him up. Kurt rolls his eyes, picks the boy up and settles him on his own hip before saying, "You're lucky, you're cute.". He chuckles a little after saying it.

Blaine watches the both of them and suddenly feels the need to disappear. He just agreed to raise this kid. The whole thing is a little overwhelming while the realization hits him.

"Me 'ute.", Jamie agrees with Kurt, not having a clue what his biological father is going through right now. Kurt also doesn't seem to notice as he laughs out loud once again at the fact how sure of himself the blonde boy sounds.

"Blaine? Are you a 100% sure that Rachel isn't the one you slept with because this sounds suspiciously Berry-ish.", Kurt teases and is shocked by the sight that greets him when his eyes are reaching Blaine. His husband looks pale and too shaken up for his likeness.  
He immediately makes his way over to Blaine, Jamie still secure on his hip, "Are you ok?", Blaine doesn't answer, what makes Kurt's worry even worse.

"ukay?", Jamie tries to repeat Kurt's words carefully, jumbling it into one word in the process.

That's apparently the last straw to make Blaine snap out of his state who now looks at Jamie and shakes his head, "It's fine. I freaked out again for a second. I'm ok now, though.", Blaine forces a smile on his face even though he knows, Kurt won't fall for it.

"You can talk to me. It is totally normal to be scared, Blaine", Kurt lets his eyes wander to his shoes for a second before looking at Blaine again, whispering, "Do you still want to take J-A-M-I-E home?", spelling out Jamie's name to avoid getting the boy's full attention for this who is busy playing with Kurt's ears right now.

"Yes. I do.", Blaine answers with a steady voice, picturing the light in Kurt's eyes over and over again, "I love you, Kurt.", he whispers.

Kurt leans over, careful because he's still balancing Jamie on his hip, and tenderly kisses Blaine's forehead before saying, "I love you, Blaine"

Jamie chooses this exact moment to start regarding Blaine while trying to say his name, "Bae?"

Even Blaine can't help but chuckle at that, "Too soon for Teenager language, don't you think?", he jokes and makes Kurt smile in the process.

"I agree.", Kurt mock whispers to Jamie, "You can call him Dad though or Papa."

Blaine isn't even shocked, about Kurt's straight-forward attitude towards this whole thing, anymore.

Jamie watches Blaine for a second before stating, "Baba."

"Ok good. Let's go with that then.", Kurt agrees and ruffles Jamie's hair what makes the boy giggle uncontrollably

"You're having fun, I see.", the second social worker they met today says, suddenly standing next to the three of them.

"'urt and Baba.", Jamie tells the social worker while pointing at Kurt first, Blaine after and he seems rather proud of himself for having something to call the two.

The social worker just grins, while Blaine starts blushing a dark tone of red, "So you made a decision then?", she asks curiously.

"Yes, we did. If that's still on the table we'd like to have the chance of taking Jamie home.", Blaine answers and isn't feeling as choked by the thought anymore as before, "As soon as possible.", he adds and watches Kurt smiling at his words.

"I'm really glad to hear it. It may happen sooner as you want, though.", the social worker says, "The thing is, we can't keep him here and the only other opportunity is to send him to an orphanage for a little while but we're trying to avoid that as often as possible. So you could take him home today but just as a foster parent for now until your paternity is confirmed."  
Even Kurt's eyes widen in surprise, "But we don't have anything at home for him. Not even a bed for him to sleep in.", the social worker nods, clearly disappointed.

Blaine doesn't even know what and why he's doing it before intervening, "I could call Sam though, a friend of ours,", he clarifies for the social worker, "he took care of his little siblings growing up and he's part-time preschool teacher, so he has to know what to buy and where to buy it, right?"

"Are you sure?", Kurt asks, still hesitating and trying not to get his hopes up. Blaine nods. "Would that be ok? We'd have to stay here for a while then."

"Sounds like a plan. Just tell your friend to get a car seat too, alright?", the social worker winks at them.

"Will do.", Blaine chuckles and reaches for his phone and looks at Kurt, "Do you want to stay here with Jamie?"

"That would be great, yeah.", Kurt agrees and takes Jamie's hands away from his hair, "You're pretty cute but not allowed-to-ruin-my-hair cute.", Kurt jokes, before letting Jamie poke his cheeks and nose.

"Me cute.", Jamie tells Kurt again and Kurt chuckles before starting to tickle the boy lightly and makes him laugh with it.

"Believe me. Next week, at the latest, he's going to have you such a handle on you that you won't care about your hair anymore.", the social worker says, clearly amused.

"With Blaine's DNA he'll probably start singing or dancing soon, that amount of cuteness will probably give him a free pass for everything anyway.", Kurt answers laughing. Besides even though his arm is hurting, he doesn't want to let the chubby-faced boy down yet, so that probably means Jaimie has got a handle on him already.


	5. Phone calls and Castles on Clouds

"Have you any idea how reckless it is to sleep with a girl without using protection?!", Sam exclaims over the phone, clearly shocked.

Blaine can't help but roll his eyes at his best friend, "That's all you have to say after me telling you the things that happened today?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I just don't want you to do it again, ok?", Sam tells Blaine and sighs a little at the end.

"I'm married to Kurt, remember? You know, a boy?", Blaine clarifies.

"You guys use protection, right?", Sam asks suspiciously and Blaine can imagine how confused he must look right about now.

"This is so not, how I imagined this conversation to go. Can we just get back to the point of all this?", Blaine asks and actually wants to keep talking but is interrupted by his best friend.

"Protection?", Sam asks but at least he doesn't sound so sure about his answer anymore.

"No. The point is that I have a 2-year-old boy sitting in the other room who seems to share my DNA and Kurt is basically head over heels in love with the boy even though he only met him 10 minutes ago.", Blaine corrects and keeps explaining, "So we take him home with us but, and now you have to listen closely, we need you to bring us some stuff for him. Just something he can live with for the next few days until we hopefully get access to his old room and all the things in it."

"You're my best friend, Blaine but even I can't read your mind, so what exactly do you need?", Sam asks patiently.

"Uhm... A car seat and that is actually really important because he probably doesn't have one anymore looking back at the circumstances his mother died under. A bed, also really important, some clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste and some toys. I think he likes stuffed animals, so you should definitely get a few of those and just generally some things a boy his age could enjoy.", Blaine explains further and sounds surprisingly content.

"Alright. Car seat. Bed. Clothes. Toothbrush and Toothpaste. Toys. I think I can do that.", Sam agrees and probably nods his head while doing so.

"And could you maybe just keep this for yourself for a while? Just until we're more figured out and comfortable with this whole thing?", innocence is heavy ringing through Blaine's voice.

Sam sighs loudly, "Don't blame me if this whole secrecy thing blows up in your face, Anderson."

"So I'll see you as soon as possible?", Blaine asks, "Here?", he adds to clarify.

"Sure.", Sam agrees, a little sigh can be heard from him over the phone, "You do realize that this child is normally a little young for my care, right? I'm not in contact with those little creatures until they're at least four years old or something.", Sam asks just to make sure that no one blames him if he isn't buying age appropriate things.

"Shut up. You took care of your siblings, didn't you?", Blaine doesn't really fall for it though.  
Meanwhile in the next Room is Kurt sitting on the floor again with Jamie right next to him and the social worker just a few feet away.

"Baba?", Jamie looks around the room with obvious curiosity.

"He'll be right back, I promise. He's just making sure we can get some things for you.", Kurt smiles at the toddler. "If you want to come home with us, that is."

"Home? Mommy?", Jamie keeps asking, his eyes full of hope.

A sad smile spreads over not just Kurt's but also the socials workers face who leaves the room after giving Kurt a last reassuring glance, probably to look for Blaine.

"Your Mommy isn't going to be living home with us, monkey. She won't come back.", Kurt clarifies after taking a deep breath.

A wave of disappointment and sadness spreads all over the little boy's face and Kurt takes him in his arms and settles him on his lap before Jamie can even start to cry. Kurt can hear Jamie sniffling into his chest though and it breaks his heart. The worst thing about this whole thing is that there is nothing Kurt can do about it, so he just tries to keep the boy calm with running a soothing hand over the boy's back and humming quietly. Without even noticing his humming soon starts turning into singing.

 _There is a castle on a cloud,_  
 _I like to go there in my sleep,_

Jamie looks up from where he had his head buried in Kurt's chest and looks at the singing man with sad but now also curious eyes.

 _Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

Kurt can't help but smile when the boy's sadness begins to shift into pure curiosity and even a little joy found through Kurt's singing.

 _There is a room that's full of toys._  
 _There are a hundred boys and girls._

It seems that it doesn't really matter how sad you are, when you imagine a room full of toys as a toddler, your eyes lit up like a firework. Kurt has a living prove sitting on his lap, listening to him singing.

 _Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

The boy's attention begins to fade a little as he cuddles back into Kurt's chest, closes his eyes and lets out a sigh of relief.

 _There is a lady all in white,_  
 _Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
 _She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
 _She says, "Cosette, I love you very much."_

While Jamie seems to be asleep or at least on the brink of falling asleep, Kurt can hear a shaky breath coming from the door and turns his head to see Blaine standing in the doorway with teary eyes. Kurt gestures for him to come closer and Blaine immediately does. Settling himself beside Kurt, Jamie still in his husband's lap, the boy's eyes still closed. Blaine himself leans his head on Kurt's shoulder before starting to sing with him.

 _I know a place where no one's lost,_  
 _I know a place where no one cries,_

Kurt takes Blaine's hand in one of his while using the other to keep up the soothing circles he draws on Jamie's back as he and Blaine finish the song.

 _Crying at all is not allowed,_  
 _Not in my castle on a cloud._

Blaine and Kurt just stay put for a few moments after that, both are really catching their breaths for the first time today, watching the sleeping toddler on Kurt's lap.

"I'm scared, Kurt.", Blaine whispers into Kurt's neck.

"I know and that's natural. This is a huge change.", Kurt whispers back and squeezes Blaine's hand affectionately, "But I know we can do this. I know you can do this. He needs you, Blaine. He really does."

"You're right. We can do this.", Blaine agrees, "Uhm... and not to ruin the mood or anything but Sam is on his way. Any plans what to do with that sleeping son of mine, once Sam gets here?"

Kurt feels a warm flutter in his chest as he hears Blaine calling Jamie his son out loud for the first time, "Not yet, but we will figure something out. I'm sure."

Blaine grins at that because if that isn't describing their first time as parents in a perfect matter, he doesn't know what does.


	6. Saving the day A Guide by Sam Evans

"So how did Sam react, anyway?", Kurt asks, still keeping his voice low to avoid waking the toddler on his lap.

"He lectured me about protection, asked what exactly we need and basically told me that this whole secrecy thing will kick me in the ass later, after I told him not to tell anyone about Jamie, yet.", Blaine listed and gives his husband a curious look, "You agree with me that we shouldn't spread the news until Jamie is more settled, right?"

"I'm not so sure. I mean of course he needs time to settle in and it probably would overwhelm him quite a bit to meet everyone at once but we're talking about our best friends and family here.", Kurt reasons, "Rachel will probably be pretty upset when she finds out that we didn't tell her. Same goes for Mercedes and Tina. Brittany will need a long talk how two dolphins can make a baby and Santana will kick us both in the nuts for not telling her.", Kurt says, "And don't even get me started on what happens when Dad finds out..."

"I'm pretty sure he'll kick me in the nuts too.", Blaine sighs and mumbles, "Why is this so hard? So many decisions to make and we're not even fully the kid's parents yet."

"Don't worry Uncle Sammy is here to save the day!", a loud voice can be heard from the doorway and gets Jamie to stir in an instant.

"Uncle Sammy just woke the toddler he's trying to save the day for.", Kurt answers while turning around and standing up, still keeping Jamie close to his chest.

Blaine is on his feet immediately and can't help but laugh a little over the seemingly too eager Sam who now actually looks a little guilty, even though Jaime just rubs his sleepy eyes and otherwise doesn't seem to care about being woken up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-", Sam apologizes but is interrupted by Blaine giving him a tight hug.

"It's alright. He will probably fall asleep as soon as he get's into the car, anyway.", Kurt explains and chuckles lightly about the hug.

"Get off me, Anderson.", Sam jokes and pulls Blaine closer.

"Do you see that guy with the blonde hair? That's probably your new stepdad after I die. So get used to him.", Kurt tells Jamie and makes Sam roll his eyes with the comment.

"I'm the fun Uncle!", Sam disagrees and Blaine nods as he releases his best friend from the hug.

"I'm sure you are but you're going to need to fight Cooper for the title, though.", Blaine laughs.

Sam just laughs and lets his eyes focus on the boy for the first time who's now settled on Kurt's hip with his head leaning against his shoulder.

"Hey, little one. You must be Jamie.", Sam says in a more careful voice than before and takes a few steps closer to the child, "I'm Sam and I brought you some presents."

"Cooper is going to kick your ass for cheating.", Kurt chuckles.

Sam ignores the comment and reaches into his pocket, pulls out some candy and gives it to the boy who hesitates for a few seconds but reaches for it anyway.

"Than's.", Jamie mumbles and looks up at Sam while chewing his candy.

"You're very welcome. Do you want to come with me and look at all the cool toys I got you while your Dad figures some last things out here?", Sam suggests.

Jamie looks at Blaine, obviously asking for permission. Blaine nods encouragingly so Jamie lifts up his hands in Sam's direction who takes Jamie in a heartbeat.

"I hope that's ok?", Sam asks Kurt now who smiles, relieved about Jamie not showing any signs of separation anxiety.

"Of course. Like you said we need some time to figure stuff out anyway.", Kurt agrees and kisses Jamie's forehead, "We'll be right back. You're welcome to come see us anytime. Sam will bring you if you want to."

Jamie nods and grabs Sam's hair instead of showing any signs of protest.

"I think that's our cue to leave.", Kurt takes Blaine's hand who gives Sam a last grateful smile and lets himself be pulled out of the room by Kurt.

Jamie looks up from Sam's hair now and Sam sees how worried and teary the toddler's eyes are getting.

"You will see them again in just a few minutes, I promise.", Sam murmurs and smiles sadly at the toddler. He knows how anxious kids can be when they're left alone in preschool for the first time and he can't even imagine how much worse it must be for Jamie right now who just lost his mother and can't even quite grab the concept of death yet, "Do you maybe want to go see them now or do you want to take a look at your new toys?"

Jamie thinks about it for a few seconds before answering, "Toys?", still sounding unsure.

"If you want to, we can take a look at them right now. They're in my car though.", Sam proposes and Jamie nods, hesitation still present.

"Do you mind walking with me to the car?", Sam asks the boy, "You're a big boy and I know you're able to walk and besides you are getting a little heavy."

"Me bi' boy.", Jamie agrees and starts fidgeting in Sam's arms. Sam smiles at that and lets the toddler stand on his own feet, "Hand.", Jamie orders and takes Sam's hand without any hesitation.

Sam chuckles at that and starts walking towards the parking lot that's right in front of the building.

Once they reached the car Sam opens a car door to get Jamie settled on the backseat and gets to the trunk to get out the two bags, filled with toys. With bags in tow he sits down next to Jamie, "Just grab something and go nuts for a while and when you're bored you just grab the next toy. It must be heaven for a boy your age.", Sam chuckles after.  
Jamie's eyes lit up and he starts grabbing some stuffed animals from a bag and inspects all of them carefully.  
"Do they each get a name?", Sam asks, mainly to get the boy to speak a little more so he can judge how far along his speech development actually is but once again Jamie unfortunately just nods in return.

"Have you decided on names yet?", Sam keeps digging.

Jamie looks at his stuffed animals for a second before squeaking in delight while holding up a black dragon with light green eyes, "Toothle!", Jamie exclaims loudly and looks excitedly at Sam. ( . )

"That's right, yes. That is Toothless. Well done!", Sam praises and can't help but feel proud of himself for not just knowing that but also apparently buying just the right toy, "So you like dragons, huh?"

"Normal dragons scary.", the boy exclaims and starts shaking his head, "Toothle not scary."

"I totally get that. Dragons are pretty scary sometimes.", Sam nods as he says it, "Can you tell me what color Toothless is?"

Jamie looks at Sam, clearly confused. Sam makes a mental note to tell Blaine and Kurt about his confusion with the word color alone and also to tell them to practice the colors with him.

"It's black. See? It looks different than my car seats, right? That's because they have the color red. Not black.", Jamie looks still confused but not as much as before. Sam calls that a win.

Jamie has returned his attention to the bags and starts grabbing for other toys. Just moments after he has a guitar-shaped toy in his lap and starts hitting the inbuilt keyboard keys. ( . )

"Can I show you something?", Sam asked and Jamie answers with an expecting look. Sam carefully lifts Jamie's hand on the different keyboard keys and it ends up sounding like the melody of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'. Jamie's eyes get huge before he starts giggling uncontrollably.

"Again!", he demands. Sam follows his orders in an instant and helps Jamie play it again.

"Your new home has a big piano. It's basically the same thing, just much bigger and louder and do you want to know the best thing about it? Your Dad can actually play it. I'm sure he will play with and for you sometime.", Sam explains, "I'm more of a guitar guy, myself."

Jamie points at the toy in his lap, "Looks 'uitar?"

"You're absolutely right, this does look like a guitar. Well done. So have you seen a real guitar before?", Sam questions.

"Mommy play 'uitar.", Jamie clarifies, "Sing too."

"Your Mommy played guitar and she sang? That's awesome. You're gonna be as gifted as Dewey from Malcolm in the middle. Just wait.", Sam predicts, "I guess you like music, then?"

"Like musi' ", Jamie agrees.

"How about I grab my guitar and we'll see if I can play anything without getting myself killed by Kurt.", Sam chuckles and goes to grab his guitar.  
As soon as he gets back, Guitar in hand, he positions himself in front of Jamie and starts playing and singing.

 _They say we are what we are_  
 _But we don't have to be_  
 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_  
 _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_

Jamie starts smiling instantly and is busy trying to dance as much as possible in his current spot in the backseat of Sam's car. You could probably write it off as fidgeting but Sam knows toddler dancing when he sees it.

'll _be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_  
 _Oooooooh_  
 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass glass_

Sam's smile gets bigger the more he sees Jamie having fun and even trying to sing along with him at some point.

 _Oooooooh_  
 _I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_  
 _'Cause we could be Immortals, Immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long_  
 _And live with me forever now_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down_  
 _Just not for long, for long_

With all the fun Jamie is having with the song choice, Sam makes another mental note to watch Big Hero 6 with the kid at some point. Jamie seems to be tired of sitting in the car as he climbs out and jumps up and down in front of Sam before he even gets the chance to realize it.

 _We could be Immooooooor- Immortals_  
 _Immooooooor- Immortals_  
 _Immooooooor- Immortals_

Not just Jamie is singing along now but also two familiar voices. It happens really sudden. Sam didn't even notice the two of them coming out of the building before they already join in. Sam can't help but be relieved that they seem to approve of his song choice.  
Jamie, who now notices his new caretakers, races into Kurt's arms in a heartbeat and Kurt picks him up, while still singing.

 _Immooooooor- Immortals_

 _Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith_  
 _Is when it's tested again and again every day_

Jamie, content in Kurt's arms is now pronouncing the word 'Immortals' nearly perfect while singing it. Blaine is smiling at Kurt and Jamie fondly before Jamie reaches out for him and Blaine takes him after a short period of hesitation.

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future_  
 _It might be your wound but they're my sutures_  
 _Oooooooh_

Sam smiles at the bonding newfound little family in front of him and feels a sudden proudness to be Friends with now all three of them. He needs to talk to Blaine about Jamie's fondness for and how he can use that because that could make bonding so much easier for all of them in the long run.

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass glass_  
 _Oooooooh_  
 _I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_  
 _'Cause we could be Immortals, Immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long_

Jamie looks at Sam now expectantly who just holds his guitar a little higher for a second and Jamie see's why he can't be picked up by his Baba's best friend, for now, seems to be alright with that though but probably just in exchange for the music Sam is still making.  
Kurt still sings along as much as he knows the lyrics for and of course Blaine knows all the lyrics, like always. Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately at his Disney loving husband.

 _We could be Immooooooor- Immortals_  
 _Immooooooor- Immortals_

Jamie's singing gets louder by every second and how much Kurt would appreciate those home videos of Blaine singing as a child now is kind of ridiculous. He knows Blaine can't have sounded that different from Jamie when he was his age.  
As Sam plays the last chords of the song, he watches Jamie curiously and how his reaction to the song ending and therefore lack of music looks like.  
And the toddler does, in fact, look a little bummed about it but fortunately doesn't show any signs of an upcoming tantrum or anything like that.

"So I guess you two had fun?", Blaine asks a few seconds after the last chords of the song are played.

"We fun.", Jamie confirms and nods enthusiastically.

Sam chuckles and looks rather proud of himself. Even though he doesn't know how the two married men will react to all the stuff he bought because the amount of Marvel, DC, Dreamworks and Disney merchandise is ridiculous but to be honest he actually couldn't control himself once he started shopping for the toddler.


	7. Spiderman, Plushies and Home

"I can't believe you actually bought this.", Kurt states while shaking his head, looking at the Spiderman children car seat that just got installed into Blaine's car, "You're such a nerd, Sam Evans."

Blaine chuckles quietly and picks Jamie up to let him actually sit in the seat for the first time.

"Don't you dare laugh, Blaine Anderson. I saw your comic book collection and I'm sure you secretly love it.", Kurt says.

"Spi-man!", Jamie cries out and hugs the child seat instead of properly sitting in it.

Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately at how much Jamie seems to love that nerdy car seat, "I'm surrounded by nerds.", he sighs mockingly.

"He loves it though, so you can't blame me for buying it anymore, right? I did a good thing!", Sam explains and looks immensely proud of himself in the process, "And by the way, you have no right to judge me, Kurt. You did appreciate Captain America."

"Yeah, I did. Quite literally actually. I mean have you seen Chris Evans?", Kurt says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and Blaine glares at his husband for a second, "Do not glare at me, Anderson. I see the way you look at Ryan Reynolds and Andrew Garfield, so you have no right to judge me for doing it.", Kurt teases and enjoys the blush that spreads all over Blaine's face.

Sam just laughs at that and tries getting Jamie to sit properly in his car seat, instead of joining that conversation, "And just remember that Uncle Sammy got your cool car seat. Not Cooper.", Sam explains to the toddler instead.

"Sammy?", Jamie asks and lets himself finally fall back into the child seat.

"That's right, little man. I'm Sammy. You get a privilege in calling me like that by the way, only my favorite people are allowed to do that and even your Dad isn't one of them.", Sam keeps talking, while he belts Jamie into the child seat.

Jamie lets his eyes roam searchingly before saying, "Toothle?", his voice shaking.

"Calm down, Hiccup. Your pet dragon is right here.", Sam reassures the boy and hands him his  
plushie.

Jamie grabs his stuffed dragon in an instant and presses it to his chest.

Sam makes a mental note to warn his best friends about Jamie's fondness for the toy, "Are you excited to see your new home for the first time?", Sam asks the little boy and catches the attention of Blaine and Kurt with it.

"Home with 'urt and Baba?", Jamie's voice sounds unsure but steady.

"Yes. You go home with Kurt and Baba. Is that alright?", Sam keeps digging.

Kurt and Blaine can't help looking at Jamie now with curious eyes.

Jamie just nods, still looking unsure though.  
"I'm just gonna talk to both of them for now though.", Sam explains, "You're gonna be ok with entertaining yourself for a few minutes?"

"Me ok.", Jamie says and is busying with his stuffed toys within seconds. Relief washes over the three men as they step a few feet away from the car.

"Alright. Let's start with the issue that's clearly most important.", Sam states matter of factly, "Have you seen Jamie's birth certificate? He isn't named after that Jaime dick from Game of Thrones, right? His name isn't written like that?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and can literally feel the nerdy storm coming up.

"First of all. Calm down with the name calling.", Blaine says, "You only watched season one. That guy grows on you, you just wait."

"He's literally sleeping with his own sister. He definitely won't grow on me and he will always be a di-", Sam argues.

"Guys! Focus! Could you please postpone your nerd discussions on a more appropriate time?", Kurt's interrupts the discussion in a strict tone of voice, "And to answer your question, Sam. You spell his name J-A-M-I-E, so don't you worry about that."

Blaine glares at his best friend one last time to show him that this discussion so isn't over but mumbles a quiet "Sorry." anyway.

Kurt looks pointedly at Sam before saying, "So now that that's settled, can we please discuss where we go from here? Any information you got for us, Evans?"

"Yes, actually. I got him to talk a little bit. His speech development seems to be normal for his age besides the fact that he didn't know what colors are but that's easy to handle, just point out a few colors now and then.", Sam explains, "He seems to love music, so just remember that. It could make things easier. Just play the piano with or for him, sing to and with him, stuff like that, you know?", Blaine and Kurt just nod their heads before Sam goes on, "And he loves the stuffed dragon, I got him. It's the main character from the 'How to train your dragon' franchise and he instantly recognized it, so he must have seen those movies before. It's important that he has something in his life that doesn't change, just let him watch movies or TV-shows he knows. It should give him some sort of stability."

"Thank you.", Kurt says, "You're like the cheapest psychologist ever.", his smile still grateful.

"You're very welcome.", Sam smiles proudly, "Did you ask if you're getting access to the things his Mom got for him?"

"We do get access but it takes a while to figure this out, so it won't be until next week or even next month.", Blaine sighs.

Sam nods in understanding before asking the next question, "Did you take the paternity test?"

"I did, yes. We'll get the results in a few days until then Jamie is officially our foster child.", Blaine explains, "And to be honest even if I'm not his father, he will stay with us for now anyway. As a foster child, but still."

"So do you need help setting up Jamie's room? He gets his own room, right?", Sam keeps digging.

"Of course.", Kurt answers, "I'll clear out my office but for today we will just rearrange the furniture to fit his bed in there. However, we will need your help once we start setting up his room."

"Alright. Jamie's new stuff is all moved into your car, isn't it?", Sam asks at last while starting to make his way back over to Jamie.

Blaine and Kurt nod in approval and follow Sam's lead, going back to Blaine's car.

Jamie's sleepy eyes focus on the three of them as they get back to the car. Toothless, his stuffed dragon, still in his solid grip.

"You will go home with Kurt and your Dad now. Is that still ok?", Sam asks Jamie who once again nods his head, "I will come see you as soon as possible, so we can watch cartoons and eat loads of candy. I promise you that.", Sam grins and waves while saying it and gets an equally excited grin back from Jamie who also waves.

"And you two can call me whenever you need something, alright?", Sam tells Blaine and Kurt who just thank him again before he gets back to his car and drives of a few moments later.

"Are you ready to come home with us, monkey?", Kurt asks and ruffles Jamie's hair.

Jamie smiles tiredly at him and Kurt takes it as a 'Yes'. Jamie falls asleep not even five minutes into the drive to his new home


	8. Napping is important

"Should I put him in our bed for now?", Kurt whispers, standing in their living room, the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"That might be a good thing to do.", Blaine said, "But I'm still no expert."

Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way to the bedroom to carefully settle Jamie into their bed without waking him up. After successfully doing so he takes one last look at the sleeping toddler before going back to the living room with his husband in it.

"Did we get the baby monitors out of the car?", Kurt asks his husband who nods his head before reaching into a bag and holding the asked for item up in the air.  
Kurt reaches for it and starts setting them up while silently thanking Sam for thinking of baby monitors in the first place. Jamie doesn't know his way around here after all.

"You can go take a nap too, you know?", Blaine suggests, "Then he won't be alone when he wakes up."

"I actually really can't. We need to move the furniture in our office and put together Jamie's bed.", Kurt sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

"I can do that alone.", Blaine says and gets up to take Kurt's hand in his, "Seriously you did so much for me and most of all Jamie today. It's the least I can do.", Blaine smiles at his husband before he presses a loving kiss to his cheek.

"Are you sure?", Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can see you fidgeting with worry about Jamie waking up alone.", Blaine answered, "And you look a little worn out too. Rightfully so, I might add. So go ahead and lay down for a while. I'll do the rest."

So Kurt makes his way into the bedroom but not before kissing Blaine lovingly one last time. As soon as Kurt's head hits the pillow he can't stop his train of thoughts though. Should I have changed Jamie into his pajamas? Is he going to be alright when waking up in a place he doesn't know? Should I call my Dad and ask for advice?  
Kurt knows he probably should do at least the last thing he thought about but he is too tired for that now and he also didn't get to discuss the topic of spreading the news further with Blaine earlier.  
That's why Kurt just tries shutting his mind off and carefully kisses Jamie's forehead before eventually falling asleep.

Blaine just finishes putting together Jamie's bed as he hears soft footsteps wandering through their apartment before eventually, Jamie stands in the doorframe to what will be his room in the future.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep well?", Blaine asks carefully and still a little unsure if it's the right thing to do.

"Sleep well.", Jamie agrees while rubbing his still seemingly, a little sleepy, eyes, "'urt sleep. Need sleep?"

"Yes, I think he does need sleep. He was a little tired earlier and of course, he didn't want you to wake up alone, so he just took a nap himself.", Blaine answers the boy and starts to make his way over before kneeling in front of the toddler, "How did you find me anyway? Must have been a little scary to walk around a place you don't know, huh?"

"Follow noise.", Jamie answers and starts poking Blaine's nose. What he apparently thinks it's hilarious and giggles while doing so.

Blaine can't help but chuckle too, "So should we look at your new home together? So you know your way around next time?"

Jamie looks at Blaine with wide excited eyes. "Up!", he states as Blaine gets up to his feet again.

Blaine picks him up after just a little hesitation this time and settles Jamie on his hip while turning around to let Jamie get a look at what his room looks like for now. It still doesn't look much like a child's bedroom but it was the best they could do for now, "This will be your room. For now, you will probably just sleep in here though.", Blaine explains while pointing at Jamie's bed.

Jamie just lets his head lean on Blaine's shoulder and gives a little nod. So Blaine gets into the next room that has a piano right in the middle of it, "That's our so called 'music room'. It's just a place we go to if we want to sing or play the piano.", Blaine explains again.

Jamie's eyes lit up at the mention of music and smiles excitedly at Blaine, "We can come back in here later if you want to.", Blaine reassures him before moving onto the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room, still explaining what every room is used for and what it's called.

"And last but not least, the bedroom but you already know that one.", Blaine finishes his little tour, "Do you want to take another look at the bedroom or go back to the music room?"

"Musi'!", Jamie exclaims excitedly as he throws his hands up in the air.

"Music room it is then.", Blaine answers and makes his way back to sit down on the bench in front of the piano, settling Jamie on his lap.

Jamie immediately begins hitting the keys while giggling.

Blaine joins the little boy in his actions even though he's much more careful to hit some right notes and actually let a melody develop.  
Jamie seems too distracted by Blaine actually playing a song to keep hitting the keys as he just stares at Blaine's hands practically flying over the keys for a while before he also starts singing.

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_  
 _Even though the sound of it_  
 _Is something quite atrocious_

Jamie is still fascinated with the sound of the piano even though he seems to at least recognize the song and is fidgeting with excitement.

 _If you say it loud enough_  
 _You'll always sound precocious_  
 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

Blaine is just really proud of himself because he can still play and even sing the song without screwing it up.

 _Because I was afraid to speak_  
 _When I was just a lad_  
 _My father gave me nose a tweak_  
 _And told me I was bad_

That's when Blaine hears footsteps coming from the other end of their apartment and just tries to keep himself focused on the song.

 _But then one day I learned a word_  
 _That saved me aching nose_  
 _The biggest word I ever heard_  
 _And this is how it goes:_

Kurt now stood in the hallway and smiled at the two of them. As soon as Jamie sees Kurt he scrambles of Blaine's lap and runs into Kurt's waiting arms.

 _Oh,_ supercalifragilisticexpialidocious _!_  
 _Even though the sound of it_  
 _Is something quite atrocious_  
 _If you say it loud enough_  
 _You'll always sound precocious_  
 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

Kurt sings the last chorus with Blaine and dances through the room with Jamie settled on his hip. As Blaine plays the last notes Jamie doesn't seem too disappointed as he seeks comfort in Kurt's hair who lets him, his hair is all over the place anyway everytime he gets out of bed.

Blaine gets up and kisses Kurt forehead lightly before asking, "Did I wake you?"

"My Marry Poppins senses were tingling.", Kurt chuckles.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.", Blaine smiles apologetically.

"Don't apologize for spending time with your kid, Blaine. You can be as loud as you want to when you do that.", Kurt says, brushing Blaine's apology off, clearly relieved about the fact that Blaine and Jamie finally seem to start bonding, "You can make it up to me though if we all watch Marry Poppins now.", Kurt smiles mischievously.

"May Poppins!", Jamie agrees and Blaine shakes his head fondly as Kurt practically skips into the living room's direction.

"Alright. Let's do it.", he laughs and follows the two of them.


	9. First night

"Is he asleep?", Blaine whispers without taking his eyes off the little boy who is cuddled into his husband's site while the end credits of Mary Poppins are still running.

Kurt simply nods and picks Jamie up while getting to his feet, "I'm going to try to get him into a pajama and put him to bed right after. We have a few things to talk about when I get back."  
On his way to what's going to be Jamie's room in the near future, Kurt grabs the baby monitors and some Avengers pajamas, that obviously Sam bought, for Jamie to wear who is still fast asleep in his arms.  
While Jamie mumbles unhappily in his sleep in the process of getting him ready for bed, he doesn't fully wake up, what gives Kurt the chance to tuck him in fairly quickly and leaving the baby monitor in charge after kissing the boys forehead gently.  
While making his way over to the living room, Kurt can't help but worry about their next step. He would have to call his Dad sometime and tell him what happened. Kurt is pretty sure his Dad will be more than happy to have a grandkid and won't care that it's actually Blaine's kid and not really Kurt's but it's still a pretty unconventional way of getting a child, isn't it?

The first thing Kurt notices as he enters the living room is how worn out his husband actually looks. Blaine obviously took the whole thing a little harder as Kurt even though Kurt is pretty tired himself and that's why he just lets himself fall onto the sofa and next to his husband who immediately wraps his arm around Kurt.

"So Blaine Warbler, who do you want to tell about our little family extension?", Kurt asks while nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine grins at the pet name and starts playing with Kurt's hair before answering, "You will obviously want to tell your Dad and I won't stop you but besides him and my mom, I'm not sure we should tell anyone yet."

"You know that Dad is going to force us to take a vacation in Ohio or come down here to New York himself, right?", Kurt says and looks at Blaine who just nods his head, "He will also call Jamie his grandchild even though it's actually your son."

"He may not have your DNA but he sure as hell is just as much yours as he is mine. He worships you, Kurt.", Blaine smiles, "And let's be honest, you acted more like his father today than I did. So don't ever say he isn't your kid because he sure as hell is. Besides we're not even sure yet if he has my DNA, right?"

Kurt's smile falters at that, "I'm not sure I could just give him up now.", Kurt mumbles guiltily.

"I know, I know.", Blaine whispers and kisses his husband's forehead, "And I love you even more for that."

"I know it will be a lot harder for you to adopt Jamie when he doesn't have your DNA but that's maybe something we should talk about.", Kurt offers, "We talked about having kids before even though we didn't exactly expect it to happen that soon, this may be our best shot."

"You're probably right.", Blaine agrees, "Let us just cross that bridge when we come to it, all right?"

"Right.", Kurt sighs, "Can we make a deal to call our parents right after getting the results?"

"That sounds fair. Even though you should go see your Dad either way. This isn't going to be easy, Kurt. Your Dad will be able to comfort and help you with all of it.", Blaine points out and takes Kurt's hand in his.

"You'll come with me, right? We do have that Glee reunion thing anyway, so we can stay with my Dad and Carole then.", Kurt says.

"Sure, let's do it.", Blaine agrees, "So we have two weeks for Jamie to settle in and I guess that's fair enough for now and if we don't want him to meet everyone yet when the time comes or if he's overwhelmed by the whole thing, he can always stay with your Dad, can't he?"

"Of course.", Kurt says, "Will you be alright with being home alone with Jamie tomorrow? Or should I take a few days off from work?"

"You're just working for a few hours, right? How much damage can be done in that short amount of time?", Blaine jokes.

"I'll have to get going at 9 am and will be back at 15 pm.", Kurt explains, "Do you think you can handle that? Or I could always call Shelby and ask her to take Jamie into Broadway daycare for the day."

"No, I think I will be able to handle it.", Blaine answers.

"I just don't want you to feel forced to rush into things.", Kurt says.

"I appreciate that.", Blaine says, clearly grateful.

"I think I'm heading to be, wanna come with?", Kurt asks and kisses Blaine cheek.

"Sure, I'll be right there.", Blaine smiles.

Blaine is woken up by the heart-wrenching sobbing coming from the baby monitor that is set up right next to their bed. After a short period of confusion, it all comes back to him. The crying kid is his son, Jamie. Kurt is also going to wake up if he doesn't get to him soon.  
As soon as the realization hit him, he made his way to Jamie's room but not before taking one last look at his fortunately still sleeping husband.

Jamie stops crying for a few seconds when he sees Blaine entering the room but soon starts crying again and calling out the word "Mommy" over and over again.  
Blaine can't help but feel his own eyes get wet at the sight and is picking Jamie up in just the next moment and rubs his back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry.", Blaine whispers as Jamie calls out for his mother one last time before just quietly sobbing into his father's chest, "I'm not your Mommy and I can't bring her back but we're going to be just fine."

A little overwhelmed with the situation Blaine sits down to settle Jamie on his lap who is still sobbing into his chest while Blaine helplessly rubs his back.  
So he just does what he always does when he can't put his feelings into words.  
Singing.

 _The_ sun'll _come out_  
 _Tomorrow_  
 _Bet your bottom dollar_  
 _That tomorrow_  
 _There'll be_ sun _!_

Blaine starts to sing and Jamie's sobs get immediately a little softer, still clinging to his father's shirt as if his life depends on it though.

 _Just thinkin' about_  
 _Tomorrow_  
 _Clears away the cobwebs,_  
 _And the sorrow_  
 _'Til there's none!_

Jamie now looks up from his position cuddled against Blaine's chest and his teary eyes meet Blaine's as he starts stroking carefully through the boy's hair. Clearly relieved about the fact that he stopped crying.

 _When I'm stuck with a day_  
 _That's gray,_  
 _And lonely,_  
 _I just stick out my chin_  
 _And Grin,_  
 _And Say,_  
 _Oh!_

Jamie now closes his eyes but still doesn't loosen his grip on Blaine's shirt. The boy must be terrified of being left alone, Blaine thinks as he keeps on singing the song.

 _The_ sun'll _come out_  
 _Tomorrow_  
 _So ya gotta hang on_  
 _'Til tomorrow_  
 _Come what may_  
 _Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_  
 _I love ya Tomorrow!_  
 _You're always_  
 _A day_  
 _Away_

Blaine still feels Jamie's sleepy eyes staring up at him as he finishes the song and he is terrified of Jamie starting to cry again. So he just keeps talking to distract him somehow, "Are you doing better now, buddy?"

Jamie doesn't answer but fortunately also doesn't cry so Blaine calls that a win, even though he doesn't really know what the next step here is. Should he tuck Jamie back into his bed? Should he stay awake with the boy it's not a minute later than 3 am after all? Should he take the boy with him to sleep in Kurt and his bed?

"So, do you think you're ready to crawl back into your bed?", Blaine asks and points to the boy's bed. Jamie's eyes get teary again though as soon as he seems to understand what Blaine is saying so Blaine adds, "Or maybe you want me to stay awake with you or sleep with Kurt and I in our bed? That way you wouldn't be alone."

Jamie just nods.

"You have to use your words, buddy. I'm not sure what option you agree with, exactly.", Blaine says.

"Sleep. Not alone. 'urt.", Jamie answers and still doesn't soften his grip on his father's shirt.  
Jamie now wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, obviously giving him a sign to get back to his feet again.

Blaine does as he's non-verbally told and takes Jamie with him as he gets up, making his way over to their bedroom, "But you have to be really quiet. We wouldn't want to wake Kurt up, would we?"  
Jaime doesn't answer and just closes his eyes as he rests his head against Blaine's shoulder.

As soon as Blaine enters their bedroom he can see Kurt staring up at him from where he is sitting on their bed. His cheeks wet, probably from crying.

"What's the matter, honey? Why are you awake? Where you crying?", Blaine settles himself beside Kurt on the bed, Jamie still cuddling into his shoulder.

"You didn't turn off the baby monitor. I woke up when Jamie started crying out for his Mommy.", Kurt explains, voice soft and still a little shaky.

"I'm so sorry. I should have thought of turning that thing off.", Blaine says and resists the urge to curse at himself.

"It's alright. No harm done, right? It was actually quite beautiful to hear you sing to him.", Kurt answers and strokes Jamie's back a few times.

"But you cried, Kurt. This made you cry.", Blaine says, clearly blaming himself for the whole thing.

"It's fine, Blaine.", Kurt sighed, smiling at his husband, "This whole thing just hits a little close to home, you know? I did the exact same thing, the first few nights after my Mom died. I didn't want to upset my Dad though, so I kept all the crying to myself. It was just really amazing to hear you comfort him.", Kurt now smiles sadly at Blaine, "Can we put Jamie between us? I want to make sure he doesn't fall off the bed."

Blaine just nods his eyes now also a little wet again as he settles Jamie in the middle of their bed and kissing Kurt lovingly after, "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel.", he whispers as he puts some distance between them again and settles on his side of the bed.

Kurt now kisses Jamie's forehead, what makes the boy open his eyes for just a moment before mumbling "'urt" and getting back to sleep while Kurt starts stroking the toddler's hair.

Blaine just watches the two of them interact and smiles lovingly.


	10. Mornings and toddler emotions

Kurt gets woken up by the heat that radiates from the tiny human laying with his head pillowed on Kurt's stomach.  
Jamie seems to have moved into a horizontal position at some point during the night as he now sleeps peacefully with his feet resting on a still sleeping Blaine who doesn't seem too bothered by it. Kurt watches Jamie sleep for a second before he carefully starts to stroke the toddler's hair affectionately. The man's thoughts start racing again to everything that happened in the last 24 hours and how well Blaine was able to comfort Jamie during the night to help him through his grief.

"You're thinking too loud.", Kurt hears Blaine mumbling into the pillow before watching his husband wake up a little more.

"Good morning to you too, my beloved husband.", Kurt jokes, his voice still soft to avoid waking up Jamie.

"Why do you get to play pillow for the kid while he kicks me in the stomach. That's not fair.", Blaine whines jokingly, "I want to apologize to my Mom right now for the number of times I slept like that and probably kicked her exactly like Jamie did last night."

"Well, I have to work today. So I think this arrangement is fair.", Kurt sighs after taking a glance at the clock right next to their bed.

"I have no idea how to even entertain a toddler, Kurt.", Blaine reminds his husband.

"Just use all the toys Sam brought, go to the park, sing with him, just do whatever feels right. You're going to be fine.", Kurt assures Blaine.

"You're probably right.", Blaine sighs.

Kurt now carefully lifts Jamie's head from his stomach onto a pillow he just placed there, "I'm going to take a shower. You can try to fall back asleep.", Kurt whispers before placing a soft kiss onto his husband's forehead.

"I probably won't be able to.", Blaine says more to himself before feeling Jamie kicking his feed into his stomach again. Blaine sighs and burrows his face back into his pillow. "Is it normal for toddlers to move around that much in their sleep?", Blaine thinks as he carefully grabs the boy's feed to prevent another kick.

As soon as Kurt leaves the bathroom he can hear the giggling coming from the bedroom and promptly follows the sound. Just to get there just in time to see Blaine tickling the toddler who now had his face buried into the man's stomach. Kurt can't help but let out a chuckle himself and immediately gets Jamie's attention who now looks at him while still trying to escape Blaine's tickling but he now breathes out the words, "'urt help!" repeatedly followed by even more laughter.

Kurt reaches out for the boy and scoops him up in his arms but not before blowing raspberries into Jamie's stomach. As soon as the boy is settled in his arms he greets him properly with a kiss on the forehead though, "Good morning, young man. Did you sleep well?"

Jamie just nods enthusiastically and cuddles into Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine smiles at the pair as he gets up, "Do you have enough time to stick around while I take a shower?", he asks.

"Yeah, sure. I can start making him some breakfast in the meantime.", Kurt suggests. Blaine agrees before making his way to the bathroom.

"So what does Prince Jamie want to eat this morning?", Kurt asks as he enters the kitchen, Jamie still safely settled on his hip.

"Eat?", Jamie asks and Kurt answers his question with a simple confirmation, "Nanas?", Jamie asks again.

"Sure. We do have bananas.", Kurt agrees but points out, "I have to put you on your own feed again though if I want to prepare your breakfast. Is that alright?", Jamie nods lightly before Kurt does put him on his own feed and watches his reaction carefully.

The boy doesn't seem too bothered and immediately wanders off. Kurt isn't sure how safe it is to let a toddler wander around the apartment so he follows Jamie who apparently just got himself some toys to play with and lets himself fall on his butt as soon as he reached the kitchen again.

Kurt does indeed start making breakfast for Jamie now by cutting some bananas in bite-sized pieces, "Do you just want bananas?", he asks and the boy doesn't even answer his question before he makes grabby hands at the bowl Kurt is currently placing on the kitchen table.  
While Kurt is trying to figure out how to properly let the boy eat without a highchair or anything like that, the boy seems to have it all figured out by himself as he now climbs onto Kurt's lap and starts eating the banana pieces.

"We have to look for some other solution but I guess this does work for now.", Kurt chuckles even though Jamie doesn't even seem to listen anymore, too absorbed in his food to care.  
As absorbed the young boy seems to be in his food though, he apparently isn't absorbed enough to keep himself from humming a song Kurt doesn't really recognize for now.  
Kurt couldn't help but smile at the toddler's obvious fascination for music and apparently Bananas.

As soon as Jamie finishes his breakfast they both hear Blaine emerging from the bathroom.  
"Ba!", Jamie exclaims as Blaine enters the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Buddy, already done with your breakfast?", Blaine asks, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Cup?", Jamie asks and looks around the room with curious eyes.

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look before Kurt eventually just asks, "Do you want something to drink, Jamie?"

Jamie nods, "Drin'."

Blaine is already on his way to the pile of toddler caretaking stuff and returns after half a minute, sippy cup in hand, "We do have juice or something, right?"

"Do you want some juice, Jam?", Kurt asks the toddler who just nods his head, clearly excited, before getting back to Blaine, "Yeah, it has to be somewhere in the fridge."

Blaine doesn't need too much time to fill up that sippy cup and handing it to Jamie, "Here we go."

Jamie hums satisfied and lets himself slump back against Kurt's chest. Kurt absent-mindedly starts playing with said boy's hair but says softly, "I have to go to work soon, Jam."

The toddler starts climbing off Kurt's chest as soon as he hears what Kurt was saying and runs straight to his toys and starts playing with one hand, the sippy cup in another. Kurt isn't sure if he understands or just wants to get off Kurt's lap in general.

"I have to head out.", Kurt stands up now and makes his way over to his husband who is once again leaning against the kitchen counter, "Are you sure, you will be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure.", Blaine answered and kisses his husbands nose gently, "Have fun at work."

"I will. Have fun with your son.", Kurt answers and squeezes his husband's hand while doing so, "I love you.", Kurt says one last time before leaving but not before kissing Jamie's forehead one last time.

Jamie doesn't really seem to realize that Kurt is gone until he hears the sound of the front door closing behind Kurt. His eyes are now wide and slowly start getting teary.

Blaine immediately jumps into action and lets himself sit down beside the toddler to comfort him, "Kurt will be back in no time. I promise.", he says while caressing the young boy's back. That's all he can come up with though and it doesn't seem to be working too good. The boy still looks at him with his watery eyes while Blaine desperately tries to find something to cheer the boy up with, "Uhm... Do you maybe want to watch some TV?", Blaine tries.

"TV?", the boy asks and just get's a nod from Blaine as an answer, "TV.", Jamie agrees and clearly still isn't sure what's about to happen. Blaine picks him up from the floor and carries him into the living room, still really unsure if this is the right thing to do. He turns on the TV and sees Jamie's eyes light up when some Cartoon starts playing.  
Blaine settles himself on the couch, Jamie cuddling into his side.

That's until the cartoon characters start to sing and dance at least. The minute that happens Jamie moves away from Blaine to fidget around like crazy and Blaine can't help but laugh at the toddler's adorable way of dancing.

"Having fun there, buddy?", Blaine asks even though Jamie doesn't even seem to hear it, he's way too distracted by the music and the cartoon in general. He is still a toddler though and Blaine get's a glimpse of his short attention span when the boy suddenly climbs off the couch and makes his way over to a pile of toys that are still stored in the living room somehow.

Blaine just lets it happen for an amount of time before snapping with worry about letting the TV play in the background at all times. So he decides to turn off the TV, for now, no one is watching after all.  
What he didn't expect was the chaos he caused with this simple action.

All of the sudden he has a crying and screaming toddler sitting on the floor surrounded by the boy's toys and Blaine does not know how to handle it. He isn't even sure what really caused it after all so he tries the first idea that comes into his mind, talking to Jamie to figure out what's wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?", Blaine asks but Jamie doesn't even does something remotely similar to answer or even acknowledge his father. He just keeps screaming and crying and what's even worse, Blaine can barely make out the words his son is screaming.  
Blaine now tries to pick Jamie up into his arms but even that goes horribly wrong as the toddler starts kicking and even punching everything around him. So Jamie is back on the floor in seconds and this time he's laying on his stomach, still won't stop crying and screaming though.  
Blaine can feel how he himself slowly but surely gets watery eyes and his voice even breaks while still attempting to calm Jamie down by talking. Even Jamie sounds hoarse now but still doesn't stop his screaming.

After trying everything he can come up with and nothing works, not even turning the TV on again stops Jamie's cries, Blaine finally types the familiar phone number into his phone and clicks the 'call'-button.


	11. Rockabye baby, don't you cry

"What's up, Daderson?", Blaine hears coming from the phone, followed by Sam cracking up about his own pun.

"I need your help, Sam. This is not the time for jokes.", Blaine answers, clearly distressed.

"Is this about Jamie screaming in the background?", Sam sounds a little more focused and a lot more concerned now, "I'm sorry, don't even answer that. I'm on my way."

"You need to tell me how to calm Jamie down first. I'm scared he's going to hurt himself", Blaine begs, "Please, Sam."

"Okay. I will try to help you.", Sam answers, his voice now calm, "First of all, it's really important that you calm down. Jamie is probably really scared right now, he doesn't need his father also freaking out on him. Second, every kid is different. I can't give you some magic formula to calm him down, but it might be about the new environment he's in. He hasn't seen a familiar face or room in days, Blaine and that fact probably crashes down on him now. Try doing something he's familiar with."

"I don't know what he's familiar with, Sam.", Blaine answers while clearly working himself in a hysterical state, ignoring Sam's advice to calm down.

"Deep breaths, buddy. Everything will be fine.", Sam goes still for a few seconds, probably trying to figure out their options, "Do you still have your guitar?"

Blaine does what he's told and takes a few deep breaths before answering, "Yes, I still have it. Why?"

"He told me that his Mum played the guitar. So just, play something.", Sam suggests, "If that's not working, you call me again, okay? Another thing though, do not punish him for this after it's over. He's probably just scared. Hug him and show him you care.", he explains further.

"I think I can handle it for now. I will call you if it doesn't work though.", Blaine says, his voice still a little shaky but much calmer than before.  
So Blaine hangs up the phone and takes one last look at the still screaming toddler, "I got this.", he whispers to himself before running to grab his guitar.

He settles himself beside Jamie on the floor, without being close enough to let himself get kicked and starts playing the first few chords.

 _She works the nights, by the water_  
 _She's gone astray, so far away from her father's daughter_  
 _She just wants a life for her baby_  
 _All on her own, no one will come, she's got to save him_

Jamie doesn't seem to care too much about it at first. He still doesn't calm down.

 _She tells him, "Oh, love_  
 _No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_  
 _I'm gonna give you all of my love_  
 _Nobody matters like you"_

Just as Blaine wants to give up, Sam's theory seems to become reality though. Jamie looks up for the first time and his screams turn into really loud sobs. His eyes fixed on the guitar in Blaine's hands.

 _She tells him, "Your life_  
 _Ain't gonna be nothing like my life_  
 _You're gonna grow and have a good life_  
 _I'm gonna do what I've got to do"_

Even Jamie's sobs quite down now and Blaine can't help but let out a relieved breath.

 _So,_ rockabye _baby,_ rockabye  
 _I'm gonna rock you_  
 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_  
 _Somebody's got you_  
 _Rockabye baby,_ rockabye  
 _I'm gonna rock you_  
 _Rockabye baby, don't you cry_  
 _Rockabye, no,_ oh oh _,_ rockabye

As soon as Blaine sees Jamie crawling in his direction, he puts down the guitar and scoops Jamie up to hug the toddler to his chest. Blaine still quietly sings the song he just played while letting Jamie cry into his chest. He also starts rubbing comforting circles into the boy's back.

"I'm here.", Blaine whispers and can't help but think about what he just sang. How hard it had to be for Jamie's mother without support. He doesn't even know what their financial situation looked like. His mother could have worked herself to death instead of a car accident. This all could have been his fault. Maybe it was his fault. Many people work themselves to exhaustion and crash their car because they fell asleep, right?

Blaine is now full blown crying and sobbing and can't get himself to stop. Jamie isn't crying anymore and crawls of his father's lap to grab his sippy cup. He then proceeds to hand his still clearly upset father the still half-full sippy cup. Blaine looks up now and takes the sippy cup, even though he clearly doesn't understand what Jamie is trying to do. The toddler just settles into his father's lap and hugs him again.

"He's trying to comfort you.", Blaine hears a familiar voice and looks up to see Sam standing in the doorway, his emergency set of their house keys still in his hand, smiling sadly, "His sippy cup stops him from crying, as do hugs.", Sam explains, "Scientist aren't sure if toddlers can actually feel empathy or want you to stop crying because they don't like it though... Oh shit, did I ruin your moment with that fact? I'm sorry."

Blaine can't help but smile at that. Jamie seems to have recognized Sam's voice now as he flings himself out of Blaine's arms and runs into Sam's instead.

Blaine takes a deep breath and feels relief wash over him. Unfortunately, that feeling doesn't last really long though and pure worry takes over. He isn't supposed to feel relief the minute he gets the chance to give away his responsibility. It's his job now to take care of that kid.  
"I can't do this.", Blaine says, this time out loud but his voice unsteady.

Sam looks up from tickling Jamie, "What?"

"I can't do this, Sam. I can't.", Blaine says, "I will be the worst father. No, scratch that. I already am the worst father.", pure panic is now written on Blaine's face.

"Everyone has doubts when they become a parent.", Sam tries to explain but he can already see that Blaine isn't really listening and instead probably working himself into even more anxiety, "Dude? Are you there?"

Blaine looks at Jamie who is settled safely on Sam's hip one last time, before storming off and out the door. He can hear Sam calling after him but he isn't ready to face all of this yet.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen.", Sam says, looking at the toddler in his arms, "Kurt is going to be so mad. I can't even imagine. But I guess we don't really have a choice here, do we?", Sam sighs and calls the man mentioned anyway. He needs to talk to Blaine and he can't do that when Jamie is around or Blaine is just going to freak out even more. Jamie can't be left alone, so he really has no other choice left but to call.


End file.
